


And thus began the lies

by Project_Phoenix



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Non binary terik, talentless terik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix
Summary: “Terik that’s a horrible plan.”  Della said, staring at her little sibling with wide eyes.She knows it was hard for them being talentless. She knows they're reaching the age limit and the window for them to manifest was closing quickly but what they was suggesting… It was insane.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	And thus began the lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and bad i'm sorry

“Terik that’s a horrible plan.” Della said, staring at her little sibling with wide eyes.

She knows it was hard for them being talentless. She knows they're reaching the age limit and the window for them to manifest was closing quickly but what they was suggesting… It was insane.

“Della mom and dad are going to disown me!” Tarik exclaimed

“Don’t be ridiculous they wouldn’t do that.” She told them, even though she knew how her parents felt about talentless people.

“Dells mom has already stopped referring to me as her child in public! Last week when she introduced us to her friend she said I was a runaway she and dad took in.” Her sibling responded, distress obvious in their voice

Della gently took her siblings hand, sitting them down at the table. She certainly remembered that. She remembered a lot when it came to her little sibling. The jealousy that burned in Terik’s eyes when she manifested. The hurt when their parents pushed them to the side. The way their parents misgendered them for the sake of their religion. She saw how much it hurt Terik. The fact that they both knew Terik would end up talentless was just rubbing salt into the wound.

“Terik you have to understand. You could be banished for just faking an ability let alone creating an entirely new one for the sake of this lie.” She told them

“I know the risk Dells but I know I can pull this off.”

Della sighed, looking down.

“And what are you going to name this new ability?” She asked them, giving in

Terik seemed to consider it for a moment before deciding.

“How does a Descryer sound?"


End file.
